Fall of the Forgotten
by Crinkle
Summary: Losing his happy thoughts, Peter Pan forgets how to fly. When an encounter brings him back to Wendy in London, he doesn't remember his past, let alone Wendy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters really. This is not from the book version......just my own thing really.......so yea.  
  
I decided to finally write a story for Peter Pan since Peeps seemed to like my little bried miniature one which I appreciate. So I figured I'd give it a go. PLease no flames but if you'd like to suggest some ideas that would help the writing be better, by all means let me know! :) By the way, the rating may change. I'm not sure exactly what will happen but we'll see. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
He flew away with laughter spinning around in his head. The joy that seemed to hang in the air that night had seemed to invade his very soul and produce a smile from him. But as he flew away, the happy feeling suddenly seemed to drift away with every cloud he passed. He could hear Tink fly next to him with her chiming song. It was just Tink and him again. All of his friends were gone, as well as Wendy. He was alone again. They were to grow up and have to go through life worrying about things. But he was to fly back to Neverland and be a kid forever.  
  
He never had to grow up like the rest of them. That was something wasn't it? He didn't have to grow up and go to school and work. He got to play games and sleep in and just be a kid. He had what nobody else had. So why was he so empty inside? Perhaps it was like Wendy said, "Never is an awflly long time." He'd never had to grow up and life was just a big game to him. What was so wrong with that?  
  
He had run away from home because he didn't want to have to grow up. Now he was Peter Pan and could do what he wanted. But he knew there was an empty spot in him. He had felt it for a long time now. He remembered when he had flown back to his old home. That was when the emptiness had started. The window had been shut. His family didn't want him anymore. They had forgotten him.  
  
Would Wendy and the lost boys? It had happened so many times before he wasn't so sure. Of course they wouldn't. But then reason kicked in. They were young. Soon they would grow up and have busy lives. There would be no reason to pretend and imagine anymore. Without their imaginations he would be forgotten. All of them will be adults with jobs and worries and their childhood innocence will be gone. And with that, so would he. He'd seen it happen before.  
  
He'd watched new and old lost boys come and go and they'd be so happy once they got their families. Everytime he watched from the window he seemed to feel all warm inside. But soon, when he'd come back to the window years later things would be different and no longer would that child essence be waiting. They'd forget and no longer was Peter welcome. With a heavy heart he'd fly off with Tink trying to comfort him as she always did back to Neverland. Inside he'd slowly crumble and shatter with each smile from a child gone.  
  
But then he would come back from Neverland and have new hope. But this time he didn't know if he would be able to keep that hope. Wendy was now the one to forget. Sure she'd think she wouldn't forget but she wouldn't be able to help it. He's watched it happen so many times it was inveitable.What was the point in never having to grow up if you weren't able to play with friends. Sure the adventure was great but how much more could he take? Tink wouldn't always be able to drag him back up to his feet.  
  
The wind whipped past his face seeming to sroke his skin comfortingly. Below him the streets were quiet. Everyone was asleep in their warm beds. The Mother's and Father's were alseep in each others arms, their kids in their rooms with fairies and toys dancing around in their dreams. They all had each other. What about him? His Wendy was behind him. It wouldn't be the same anymore. He'd watch her slowly age and begin to bother about her appearance and what was in style and forget about little boys like him. Perhaps, Peter was meant to be alone in the world. Would he die alone?  
  
Inside Peter began to feel dark and heavy. What was wrong with him? Suddenly he began to panic. He couldn't remember any happy thoughts. Nothing came to mind. The cloud inside seemed to blot out every good memory and happy thought he had. The tears and blood soaked in their place. This feeling was totally foreign and he couldn't seem to breath. Tink began to say something to him and started waving her little arms in front of him with a worried look on her face.  
  
He could hardly focus on her. His breathing became labored and he felt as if he were choking. The cold night air pierced his skin and stung like a thousand bees. The butterflies in his stomache that he always enjoyed turned to terror. Tears filled his eyes when the realization passed over him like lightning, and before he knew it he was falling. He had forgotten how to fly. Tink tried to fly down to him but Peter's body weight was pulling him down faster than her little wing speed could take her. He cried out with a fear like nothing he had every experienced.  
  
The air rushed up past him with a vengeance. He kicked out and moved his arms while trying to overcome the cloud and have a happy thought but none came. Bad times seemed to fill him. All of the shut windows, Tink dead, Captain Hook leaning over him with red eyes, Wendy saying good bye. He could not fly anymore. His body was consumed with the terror. He had always been able to fly and dance in the air until now.  
  
A tiny scream brought him back to the present and his desent from the cobalt blue sky and his body turned in the air giving him a look at the ever rising Earth. He cried out helplessly again and saw the black rise fast to meet him. All the lights and colors dissapeared as Peter's body slammed into the cold water and he knew no more.  
  
Well there you go! I'd appreciate it if you'd review!!! I should be getting the next chapter out in a couple of days! 


End file.
